1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional imaging apparatus which converts a captured image in accordance with below formula of the gamma conversion.Y=aX^γ+b  [1]where X is a pixel value of the captured image, Y is a pixel value after conversion, a, b are constant numbers, γ is a gamma value determining gamma characteristic, and “^” is an exponentiation operator.
In the patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-84455), there is disclosed a technology for keeping the average brightness of the image after the gamma conversion by changing exposure conditions of the imaging apparatus in accordance with switching of the gamma value.
Meanwhile, like D-Lighting (registered trademark), there is known a technology of image correction that selectively makes a dark region of image data bright. This kind of image correction is different processing performed separately from the above described gamma conversion.